


Of Colleges and Coffee (and falling in love)

by lady_blanche, snowyallura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adding tags as I go along, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), adam and keith bonding bc i SAID SO, broganes, that somehow managed to make it's way into a fic, this was a crack idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_blanche/pseuds/lady_blanche, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyallura/pseuds/snowyallura
Summary: Keith is a broke college student. Lance is also a broke college student, but he's a barista. This is the story of how college can sometimes be a blessing in disguise. (AKA i suck at summaries and this is a fic war)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 32





	1. history is useless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Full Moon Roast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278985) by [VulpesVulpes713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpesVulpes713/pseuds/VulpesVulpes713), [watsonthebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonthebox/pseuds/watsonthebox). 



> if u go to uh 'Full Moon Roast' and just read the entire description for the fic wars thing that's what this is. between myself (lady_blanche) and snowyallura, we're going to be writing a fic. also, go read Full Moon Roast. there's a link here somewhere. i'm going to be writing keith as a college student, and snowy's gonna be writing lance as a barista. enjoy <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> college sucks. but at least keith got to meet the cute barista. god who? pidge is his guiding light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayesha (lady_blanche) here! we'll be going one by one, so all odds are me, all evens are her :)

Keith was going to murder someone. Someone being his history professor. “Good idea,” Pidge grumbled from under her mound of blankets, her computer’s light flashing off her glasses. “I would help you if I had the energy to.” Keith threw his head back and groaned, eyes closing in brief relief. “Same,” he muttered, the heels of his hands pressing into his eyes. “It’s going to be another all-nighter studying for this damn test.” Pidge threw her hands up, dislodging the comforter wrapped around her. “Exactly! All this stuff already happened! Why do we need to know it?” 

Keith shook his head, then stood up from his desk chair and stretched, bones cracking. Pidge winced. “Go take a break,” she suggested. Keith snorted. “Pot, meet kettle,” he threw back at Pidge, stretching his arms. Pidge huffed. “Go get some coffee from the shop near the dorms,” she ordered. “Then come back, and we’ll study more.” Keith grumbled but conceded. One does not mess with Pidge when she gets in the mood for coffee. He tucked the comforter back around her despite her protests- “I’m not a baby, Keith, God.” “I don’t care. It was bothering me.” - and let the door to their dorm swing shut. 

He lingered a moment, examining the gold plaque on their door. _**Katie Holt and Keith Kogane**_ was printed on it, and Pidge had stuck stickers of various cryptids around it. He huffed, amused, and set off down the hallway. The other students had decorated theirs too, some more excessive than others. He raised an eyebrow at the bi flag colored streamers hanging from one door, noting the excessive amount of pride stickers. He mulled it over as he passed the door. Not a bad idea, actually. He’ll ask Pidge for a rainbow one.

~

Stepping outside, he breathed in the fresh air and set off to the Starbucks down the road. He mentally thanked Pidge for making him go out and decided to get her a cake pop. He stepped inside, the bell announcing his arrival. He scowled at it. Who made that so loud? 

After checking to make sure he had his wallet, he looked at the barista and promptly forgot how to breathe. _I’m too gay for this_ , he panicked. The boy at the counter was an angel. An angel in disguise sent to give him a heart attack and also coffee. 

He had the bluest eyes Keith had ever seen. Blue like the Cuban ocean. Small freckles were sprinkled across his golden skin like stars, and he had the softest brown hair. Realizing he had been standing there staring at the barista like an idiot for a full minute, he forced his feet into action and stood by the counter awkwardly. “Hi,” he choked out. _Nice. Great going, Kogane. Fantastic job at hiding your gay panic. Just order the coffee and_ get out. _And maybe get his number_ , the traitorous part of his brain pondered. His face erupted into flames, and he coughed. “I- I‘d like some coffee, please.”

The boy coughed. “Yeah! Yup, yeah, mhm, that’s why you’re here, right,” he nodded, then paused. “Um, yeah. What can I get you?” Keith sighed. “One black coffee Venti, one caramel macchiato Venti, and a cake pop, please.” The boy- Lance, his nametag read- smiled sympathetically. “College all-nighters, huh?” He asked, ringing up the order. Keith sighed. “Yeah,” he admitted. “College sucks. Why did I go in, again?” Lance snorted. “You’re asking me,” he muttered. “Can I get a name?” Keith blinked. “Oh, right. Keith.” 

Lance lifted an eyebrow. “Keith,” he mulled. “It fits. You’ve got the mullet, too.” He gestured to Keith’s hair. Keith huffed. “There’s nothing wrong with my hair,” he grumped. Lance giggled, a tinkling sound. Keith, who had just managed to get himself under control, promptly turned into a tomato again. 

“All right, that’ll be $12.03,” Lance smirked at him as he handed over exactly $12.03. He didn’t like change or paying extra. Lance winked. “I’ll get you your drinks, mullet,” he called over his shoulder. Keith huffed, hiding his smile under his bangs.

Leaning against the pickup counter, he tapped his finger on his elbow and watched Lance make the drinks. “Hey, which one’s yours?” Lance called. “Caramel macchiato,” he replied, distracted by the hippo tumbler. It was kinda cute. Maybe he’d come back for it. _The cute hippo tumbler, or the cute flirty barista?_ His traitorous brain whispered. He glared up. 

“Dude, stop killing the ceiling,” Lance teased, setting the coffees and cake pop on the counter. “Hasta la later, mullet. Maybe I’ll see you again.” Keith eyed him as he picked up his order. “That sounded ominous,” he snarked, corner of his mouth pulling up. Lance winked and nodded at his macchiato.

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Bye, Lance,” he huffed, smiling slightly. As he exited the coffee shop, he saw Lance race to the back. 

On the walk back home, he noticed numbers on his cup. His eyebrows shot up. _Text me :)_ , was written under it. Keith ducked his head down, hiding his sudden grin. Yeah, he definitely owed Pidge a cake pop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](https://ladyblanche.tumblr.com/)
> 
> beat THAT, aanya <3


	2. heh. straight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a bi crisis. Allura helps. Hunk is sick. Lance has another bi crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was so short i was out of ideas

Lance was panicking.

“What if he doesn’t see it?” he said, pacing around the back room. He grabbed his head and wailed. “What if he didn’t even like me? Oh my god, Allura, what have I done?”

His manager (and friend) Allura looked up at him from her phone screen, eyes brightening as she tried to hold back a snort.

“Don’t you DARE laugh at me right now, Allura. You owe me.”

“For what, exactly?”

“You don’t remember that I set you up with Romelle? Who just so happens to be the ‘love of your life’?” Allura reddened as she remembered. “Yeah, I thought so. Now help!! Please!!”

Allura sighed. “Fine. So, let me get this straight.” (Lance smirked. Straight.) “You VOLUNTARILY wrote your name on a cute guy’s cup, tried to flirt with him in… that weird way you do it, and now you’re upset about it?”

“Not upset, Lura, stressed! What if he doesn’t text or call me and then comes back tomorrow? What do I do then?? Death is the only option.”

“Look, Lance, you’re a nice, funny, sometimes cute guy. And if he does come back, you don’t have to take his order. I promise,” Allura said, resting a hand on his shoulder and pushing him out of the room. “Now go, do your job; I’m losing money as we speak,” she said sternly, but there was a smile on her face as he walked back behind the counter.  
~  
Lance got home late that evening after locking up the shop. He threw his bag onto the couch, where a large mass was buried beneath a mound of multicolored blankets. “Hunk? You ok there buddy?” he asked, prodding the pile of quilts with a finger.

“eeRHUGH” came the reply.

“Ok, well, I’m going to leave you there and um... make us some dinner?” he said with a skeptical look at the kitchen. He knew how to cook, but it was usually Hunk who did most of the cooking. As the latter was down with a bad cold, Lance had to make meals himself the last few days (which resulted in a major blow to his ego and how well he had thought he could cook).

He trudged into the kitchen, grabbing some ingredients from the fridge and setting off to make a quick pasta for dinner.

~

After downing the pasta in about 17 seconds, Lance walked into his minuscule dorm bedroom. Sitting down at his desk, he opened up his laptop to count up all the homework his professors had given over the last few days. He was about to slam his head into the wall at the sheer amount of it when his phone lit up. Ding.

“Unknown number, huh,” he mused as the phone unlocked. Clicking the notification, he read over the texts. A loud shriek could then be heard from out in the living room, and Hunk gave an answering yell (albeit a scratchy one).

“I’m fine! I promise!” Lance yelled back, hoping he hadn’t worried his friend too much. But as he looked back at the brightly glowing screen of his phone, he couldn’t help but be excited.

_**2xx-xxx-xxxx: uh hi** _   
_**2xx-xxx-xxxx: it’s the guy from the coffee shop? your number was on my cup so i um texted it** _

Lance bit his bottom lip in concentration as his thumbs tapped out a reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](https://snowyallura.tumblr.com/)
> 
> this was meant to be a cliffhanger. we'll see what ayesha comes up with for hers.... hehehe >:)


	3. gay panic is nothing to laugh at, pidge, go away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is supremely unhelpful, Keith is a disaster gay, but everything's fine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was brought to u by the entire [jatp album](https://open.spotify.com/album/3rxj1eHjamXQyJHLVPOpHm)
> 
> enjoy <33

“Oh my God, Pidge, he hates me,” Keith stared at his roommate, panicked. “I messed everything up, didn’t I. It was too early to text him and I messed it all up and-” A pillow flew through the air, rudely interrupting him. 

He snatched it before it could whack him in the face and huffed at Pidge. She groaned, throwing her head back and gulping more coffee. After a solid minute of impressive chugging, she leveled a glare at Keith. 

“Say your name, dumbass. And stop gay panicking,” she grumbled. Keith inhaled sharply. “Oh, shit, you’re right, oh my god, I didn’t say my name.” Pidge huffed. “When am I ever not.” Keith didn’t dignify that with a response, diving for his phone. As he pulled up Messages, (he’d saved Lance’s name in his phone as _ **lance ☕💙**_. The emojis were an afterthought) his phone buzzed with an incoming message.

Now, Pidge will cackle over this, but Keith DID NOT yelp. It was a manly gasp. “Pidge! Shut up!” Keith said desperately. Pidge wiped non-existent tears from her eyes. “Never mind, keep gay panicking. This is GOLD.” He waved his phone in the air. “He texted me back! What do I say oh my god Pidge- stop laughing this is serious!”

Pidge still shook, but she withheld her laughter. She gestured for the phone.

_**lance ☕💙: oh i remember u ;)** _

_**lance ☕💙: ur pretty** _

_**lance☕💙: HARD TO FORGET HAHA I MEANT YOU’RE PRETTY HARD TO FORGET** _

“Sounds like you’re not the only one panicking,” Pidge smirked. Keith blinked at her. She sighed and thrusted it back at him. “Figure it out,” she demanded. Keith rubbed his thumb and forefinger together.

_**keith ⚔️: cool cool** _

_**keith ⚔️: i’m… really glad you replied** _

_**lance ☕💙: i am too** _

_**lance ☕💙: ngl i was pretty freaked out when you texted** _

_**lance ☕💙: but in a good way! most people throw my number away ha** _

Keith frowned at his phone. Who’d turn Lance down?

_**keith ⚔️: they do?? why?** _

_**keith ⚔️: i mean u seem amazing** _

_**keith ⚔️: u ARE amazing** _

There was no reply for a good five minutes. Keith was mostly calmed down, but with every passing second, he grew more anxious. He took a deep breath. Lance probably fell asleep or something- it was one am, after all. He set his phone aside and glanced over to Pidge, who was furiously typing into her computer, earbuds stuck firmly in. Probably hacking the FBI, Keith assumed. His phone buzzed and he dived for it.

_**lance ☕💙: dUDE** _

_**lance ☕💙: you can’t just SAY THAT** _

_**lance ☕💙: give a guy some warning, would u** _

_**lance ☕💙: my poor little bi heart almost exploded** _

_**keith ⚔️: but it’s true???** _

_**keith ⚔️: i’ll uh** _

_**keith ⚔️: give u a warning next time ig** _

_**lance ☕💙: next time???** _

_**keith ⚔️: oh. uh yeah???** _

_**keith ⚔️: unless u don’t want to** _

_**keith ⚔️: no pressure** _

_**lance ☕💙: no! no no no oh my god no** _

_**lance ☕💙: i’d love to!!** _

_**lance ☕💙: to clarify- u were asking me out. right?** _

_**keith ⚔️: yeah** _

_**keith ⚔️: i think that was the most anxious i’ve ever felt oh god** _

_**keith ⚔️: does staurday work for u?** _

_**lance ☕💙: staurday** _

_**keith ⚔️: shut up oh my god** _

_**lance ☕💙: yeah it does :D as long as it isn’t a coffee shop. don’t take me to a coffee shop you’ll KILL me** _

_**lance ☕💙: do u want to kill me keith** _

_**keith ⚔️: considering it** _

_**lance ☕💙: RUDE** _

_**keith ⚔️: but no. i won’t** _

_**keith ⚔️: there’s a really good cafe near altea. balmera?** _

_**lance ☕💙: oh my god!! yes!! my best buddy’s gf’s fam owns it** _

_**lance ☕💙: and i’m in altea so it works** _

_**keith ⚔️: really? i’m in altea too** _

_**keith ⚔️: huh** _

_**keith ⚔️: maybe i’ll see u around before saturday then** _

_**keith ⚔️: ok i’m studying. history is disgusting and should be abolished** _

_**keith ⚔️: bye** _

_**lance ☕💙: history does suck** _

_**lance ☕💙: maybe I’LL see U** _

_**lance ☕💙: bye tho have fun with ur all-nighter** _

_**lance ☕💙: hope the coffee’s good** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was mostly text but my next one will have more talking in it xo
> 
> i think. idk what she has planned LOL
> 
> [my tumblr!! new url :0](https://thewhitelion.tumblr.com/)


	4. the one where lance is happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance goes to work and allura is happy for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is hopefully longer than my last one. i've been a bit busy lately and couldn't finish this chapter for like, forever. but here you are!! enjoy :)

Lance walked to the coffee shop with an extra spring in his step the next morning. Uncommon for when he was on the way to his job. But today, he had something besides Hunk’s lovely, amazing, incredible breakfast-making skills: Keith had sent him a good morning text. Albeit an awkward one, but it was a text nonetheless, and Lance could not be happier about it. 

It was also Friday, which meant his date- could you call it a date?- with Keith was in one day. One day! He walked into Balmera with a smile on his face, greeting his coworkers Shay and Nyma cheerfully. They waved back, smiles on their faces as they sleepily poured steaming coffee into tall paper cups. 

And then he ran into Allura. Oh god, he thought as he looked up to see a wide smirk on her face.

“So. How’d it go?” she said with the same infuriating smirk. Grin spreading across his face even as he willed it not to, he started to respond, “Actually, I’m-” 

“You got the date, didn’t you?” she asked, ever-present smirk growing into a genuine smile. Lance nodded frantically. “And he seems really nice too! He was funny, and nice, and complimented me- ‘Lura, you know I’m a sucker for compliments.” Allura’s warm hands grabbed his own; “You have to let me help you get ready. I will literally fire you if you don’t.” “Don’t worry, Allura. That was the plan anyway. Although, I already have an impeccable sense of style, and I’m sure I could dress myself better than you-” Allura shoved him towards the back room. 

“Drop off your stuff and clock in, jerk. When’s the date?” Lance turned around. “Saturday at 1! We’re going out for lunch.” 

“Then I’m at your house at 11. Get to work before I have you on dish duty,” she threatened, a twinkle in her pale blue eyes. Lance turned back, the skip back in his step as he slung his bag over the hook on the wall and tied his apron around his waist. Scribbling down his name in the log, he stepped out of the room and into the cafe. 

The warm and inviting chaos of the area around him was comforting, and he adjusted to it as easily as he always had. Breathing in the warm, pumpkin scented air, Lance took over Nyma’s position as cashier. 

“Good luck,” she said, jerking a thumb over her shoulder, “it’s packed today.” They had mornings like this sometimes, where the little store was packed with customers waiting for their 8 am coffee. Other days, especially weekends, were slower and Lance had more time to relax. 

Today, he fell into his usual routine: take the order, yell it at Shay or Nyma (and sometimes Allura), patiently wait for the next customer to realize it was their turn in line- it was tiring, and boring, but he liked it. He liked the atmosphere, the people. Hell, Lance even liked the occasional cranky customer who complained about something minor. They were the ones who brought the spice! 

Eventually, he switched into the barista shift. Making the drinks, yelling the orders into the chattering crowd of regulars. It surprisingly never got old. As his lunch break arrived, Lance prepped his last pumpkin spice latte before throwing his apron onto the chair in the back room. 

“Allura, I’ll be back in an hour!” he yelled into the crowded shelves of beans in the storage room. She was in here somewhere, he knew. Sure enough, a muffled response came back, “Ok! Get me a hummus sandwich, I’ll pay you back later!” Lance laughed and walked out, grabbing his bag on the way out of the back entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this didn't have as much klance action in it- i wanted to detail more what lance really did. i am writing a coffee shop au, after all. i hope you enjoyed the chapter!! as always, leave any feedback or criticism in the comments, i'll accept it gratefully.
> 
> [my tumblr](https://snowyallura.tumblr.com/)


	6. girl help i need a date outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam find out about the date and freaks out. Keith is going to pay Pidge back if it's the last thing he does. Shiro's a neat freak, and the stickers make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to sincerely apologize for how late this is ksdjf i am such a big procrastinator. enjoy <3

Keith growled as he stormed out of the history classroom. History on its own was terrible, and now it was being paired with science?

How the hell was science supposed to help in history?

He glared at a pair of students who were watching him nervously. Student One's eyes widened, and they both hurried away before

Keith could do something he wasn't entirely sorry for. He marched until he reached the science wing of Altea, where most of the

students majored.

Altea College of Alchemy was founded by Alfor Altea, who was a scientist and a teacher. It was a relatively new school but had risen quickly in the world and was extremely difficult to get accepted into. Alfor had died a few years ago, but his legacy lived on in Altea and in his joined coffee shop- Castle of Lions.

Keith rounded into the science wing's subdivision specializing in astronomy and barged into one of the classrooms. A sandy-haired man was grading papers at the desk but didn't flinch at the sound of the door slamming shut.

"That bad, huh," Adam Wadekar said sympathetically.

Keith flopped into the first desk and threw his hands up in the air. "History fucking sucks."

"Language," Adam absentmindedly said, picking up his phone.

Keith groaned, letting his hands fall on his face. "The only good thing about this week is my date tomorrow," he muttered, too soft for Adam to possibly hear.

"WHAT?!"

Keith jerked up. "What's wrong?"

Adam glared at him, daggers flying at him through hazel eyes. "You have a date and you didn't tell me?! Or Takashi?!"

Keith stared at him. "Holy shit, you heard that?"

Adam brushed him off. "Do you or do you not," he demanded.

Keith felt his face grow warm. Slumping into the seat, he let his bangs fall over his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, I got one," he mumbled.

"No big deal."

Adam sputtered. "No big deal, he says," he mocked as he texted someone- probably Shiro. "Just a date, he says. I'll wear my Hot Topic shirt and emo ripped jeans and Vans, he says."

Keith huffed. "I never said that!" He defended. That was entirely true.

Adam raised an eyebrow at him, sweeping his papers to the side and sitting on his desk. "But you were thinking it, weren't you." It

wasn't a question.

Keith slouched down further. "Shut up," he grumbled.

Adam pointed at him sternly. "Posture, young man. And don't you worry that head of yours. Takashi and I are going to pull out a spectacular outfit for your date." Adam completed the statement with eyebrow wiggles.

Keith stared at him. "Shiro," he deadpanned. "My gay disaster brother Shiro is going to get me a 'spectacular' outfit for my date."

Adam met his stare. "Point taken, knife boy," he conceded. "I alone will concoct an amazing ensemble for your gay little outing."

Keith groaned. "Can you please be normal for just one second-"

~

"No, Takashi, he can't wear grey, it doesn't look good on him."

Keith buried his face in his hands. They were in his dorm room, and Adam and Shiro had made it their mission to find 'the perfect date outfit' for him. Pidge was sitting on her bed, obviously filming and not bothering to hide it.

Shiro pouted but set the shirt aside- not before folding it neatly and quickly. He stood back and surveyed the room, furrowing his brows.

"Keith," he began in his Dad Voice, "how often do you clean your room?" Keith hummed.

"Good question. Maybe once a month?"

Shiro stared at him disapprovingly. "Keith-" he started, but Adam cut him off with a triumphant yell.

"I found it!" He proclaimed, raising a bundle of wrinkled clothes like they were a trophy. "I found the perfect date outfit."

Keith gave him a deadpan look. "Wow thanks, Adam," he said monotonously. "How about you go and iron them in your apartment and Pidge and I will clean up here."

Pidge shut off her camera and slid from her bed. "Nope," she said, popping the p. "I'm going with Adam. Let your neat freak of a

brother help you clean up. He'll do it a thousand times better than me, anyway."

Keith sighed. He knew where Pidge was going with this, and he would get the gremlin back, mark his words. "Fine," he drew out. "See you later. Print the sticker out for me."

Pidge saluted him over her shoulder as she followed Adam out, who was still holding the clothes above his head. Keith turned his back on Shiro and began picking up his clothes. He knew the only reason he hadn't been subjected to Shiro's ribbing was Adam's one- track mind, and Pidge knew it too, the little shit.

"So," Shiro said casually, plucking the clothes out of his hand and folding them quickly, "A date, huh." Keith groaned.

"Takashi, I swear the all the gods-"

~

It took another half an hour, mostly because Shiro would not shut up, but his side of the room was finally clear of clothing. His brother looked longingly towards Pidge's side of the room, where Keith was strictly forbidden from messing with.

"Keith, really, how can she work in that space-"

"Shiro, do you really wanting to risk the wrath of Pidge-"

"Just tidy a little bit up-"

"Takashi no-"

"What's up, losers," Pidge announced as she strode through the door. Tossing a sheet of stickers at Keith's face, she continued to her bed and promptly sat down and started typing.

Adam hurried in after her, ironed clothes draped carefully over his arm. "Keith! These will look amazing on you, that's a PROMISE and- why are you still awake? You need to SLEEP, Keith! Your skin needs to look it's best for tomorrow and OH maybe I should have you in a face mask-"

Adam gently set his clothes on his desk and began rummaging through their bathroom. "Pidge, where's that avocado coconut face mask I got you?"

Keith crossed his arms. "I'm fine, Adam," he sighed. "It's just a date- it might not even go that well. I don't understand why you're all so worked up about this."

Adam paused in the bathroom. He walked out, then looked Keith in the eye. "I just want you to be happy, Keith," he said softly.

"Lance… you've been smiling a bit more because of him, and you've only met him once. I want you to stay that way."

Keith blinked. He hadn't been expecting a genuine response. Ducking his head down, he studied the carpeted floor. "Thanks," he mumbled. Adam smiled at him, then turned back to the bathroom.

"And now, for the face mask!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. i love writing adam it's so fun
> 
> the formatting for this is all wonky but i promise i'll fix it!!! later... <3  
> 
> 
> [my tumblr](https://ladyblanche.tumblr.com/)


End file.
